The Outsider Looking In
by Sith Happens
Summary: Answer to another challenge by A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Rated M for implied slashy goodness


-1**A/N: This fic is in answer to another challenge by A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Don't worry, this prompt I loved and hopefully I can do it a bit of justice. I don't think she's expecting this, but I made it as more or less a sort of companion piece to her story "Leave A Message After The Tone," which if memory serves me, is part of where this idea came from. Please enjoy, as this is a peace offering from the last crappy one I did.**

**Hugs, Sithy**

Smecker had returned to the hotel room, bags of food in hand, just in time to see Connor rushing back to the bed from the bathroom. A smirk touched his lips as he sat the food on the table, watching the face of the blond MacManus twin. Something about the brother screamed "I just got off," and Smecker couldn't deny just how attractive it was. The wet finger marks near the crotch of the twin's pants stood out to the detective. It seemed to him that Connor had washed his hands and quickly refastened his jeans just before the door had been opened. The prospect of why they had been undone in the first place had Smecker suppressing a shiver.

"How's Murphy," he asked casually as Connor walked over to the table to sit.

"He didn't answer," the blond shrugged, rummaging through the bags. "I just left 'im a message on the machine."

"It wasn't longer than four minutes, was it," Smecker asked, still standing on the other side of the table.

Connor looked up at him confused for a moment while he pulled out a container of Japanese food. "What?"

"It takes roughly four minutes to trace an un-secure landline call," the agent informed.

"Well, aren't ye just a wealth a knowledge, Agent Smecker," Connor smiled, though he knew exactly what he meant. If it was over four minutes, it could mean they would have to hide somewhere else and possibly longer. And any more time away from Murphy would most certainly kill him. "And no, it was less than four minutes."

That was a piece of knowledge that Smecker would file away. Under the right circumstances, it took less than four minutes for the MacManus brothers to make each other cum. Very intriguing. "Well, I hope your brother is doing okay without you. You seem the more sensible of the two."

"That's probably true," Connor chuckled, breaking apart the chopsticks that came in the bags. "But I know me brother's fine. If he weren't, I would know."

"The whole 'twin intuition' theory," Smecker questioned as he sat in the chair across from Connor, crossing one leg over the other and resting his chin in his hand.

Connor nodded with a smile. "Aye, somethin' like tha'."

"So, the two of you are somewhat empathic to each other," the detective continued, watching as the blond twin began to eat. "You can feel what the other feels?"

"I s'pose," Connor shrugged as he spoke around a mouthful of food.

Smecker smirked. "That must be… exhilarating at times."

Try as he might, the detective couldn't get the sight of the two brothers kissing in that dark alley out of his head. He had somewhat confessed to Connor earlier that he'd though about it, but the Irishman seemed all to willing to overlook it, which Smecker was thankful for. But despite the decidedly desirous pull the idea had on his libido -the thought of two such gorgeous and free-spirited and good-hearted men panting and sweating and clawing at each other in ecstasy was not something he could ignore- the added element of an incestuous relationship between two devout Irish Catholic twins who did work in the name of God sparked a thirst for knowledge in his mind. Not only was Smecker holding back a yearning for the physical sight and feel of it, but for the psychology of it.

"Aren't ye goin' ta eat, Smecker," Connor asked, pulling the detective out of his thoughts.

"No," he shook his head. "I left food in my own room. This I got just for you."

"Well, I appreciate it, detective," was the blond's smiling response, one that seemed to have almost the same effect on Smecker as it did on Murphy.

"My pleasure," Smecker returned the smile, standing up and crossing around the table to place a hand on Connor's shoulder. "You and your brother are lucky to have one another."

"Aye," Connor nodded. "I love 'im more than anythin'."

The detective squeezed the twin's shoulder gently. "Don't worry. You'll be back with him in two days."

With a quick reassuring pat, Smecker headed for the door, only pausing to look back when Connor called his name.

"Thank ye," the Irishman said sincerely. "Thank ye fer everythin' ye've done fer me an' me brother an' me Da. Ye've no idea how much it means ta us."

"There's no need to thank me," Smecker shook his head, hand on the doorknob. "You three have been doing what needs to be done to make the world a safer place. I'm just content by helping you stay safe in the process."

Before Connor could respond, Smecker walked out. Leaning back against the closed hotel room door, the memory of the two Irish twins kissing flashed through his mind again. Maybe he'd just have to go back to his own room and contemplate that for a while.

_End._

**A/N: Okay, now I'm hoping this one doesn't get me flamed. I thought it was pretty decent… well, maybe not "decent" per se, but at least better than the last. haha**


End file.
